Welcome To The Jungle
by Anna Hibiki
Summary: (AU) After an accident, Weiss and Schwarz appear in a desert island. From now on the groups dissapear, there's no loyalty, no feelings, they have to forget who are their friends and just... survive. BxR BxF OxN SxK YxK? CH 1 UP! R&R please!
1. Prologue

Welcome To The Jungle

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: NC-17, this chapter's R. 

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! It belongs to Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me.

Warnings: Shounen-ai/Yaoi.

Pairings: You'll have to wait… But suggestions are always accepted ^^

Notes: Anything written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Prologue

Aya took a deep breath before he looked around in every direction.

"Oh, great." He spat. _This looks like a fucking island. No, wait, it IS._

He was at the top of the only mountain there.

The sight was impressing. Kilometres and more kilometres of beaches and forest, the sea around the isle was the only thing he could see in the distance.

But where was he?

They were being transported back to Japan after a year on the mission from Kritiker, an organization that reconstructed destroyed cities and helped people who had lost their homes and had absolutely nothing all over the world.

Kritiker divided each group into four persons. They had sent their best groups to Nicaragua to help reconstruct the country. Weiss, Aya's group, had been working with three more groups in a small area that had been affected more than the other places. While he had been repairing houses, Omi had been organizing the work, and the rest of his group, Youji and Ken, had been trying to give the native people from Nicaragua a good alimentation and tried to treat the people's illness, even if they weren't doctors.

The last thing he could remember were the screams of the others as the airplane  fell against the sea. He saw some of them drown, others died with the impact, of his group he only remembered he'd seen a panicked Ken trying to hold onto Schuldig, a guy from the Green group (Ken couldn't swim). He had seen others swimming towards nothing, and more people he couldn't even see…

At some point he lost consciousness and when he woke up he was sprawled on the sand, and was trying to breath and escape from whatever was biting at his feet.

After coughing all the sand of the world and a little more, the redhead threw himself into the clean water and started drinking, not caring about the salt and the urge to throw up he was feeling.

Then he decided it was the perfect moment to explore the island and see if he was alone in there. And since it would be easier to find them if he had a good view of the place, he went up the mountain. But it looked like he was alone (and if there was anyone on the beaches, he couldn't see them anyway).

So he was at a desert island, alone. _Okay, think Fujimiya, what are you going to do now?_

As he descended the mountain, he found the solution. Or rather his stomach told him that he better find some fruit before he starved.

It was stupid, but Aya found some comfort in glaring at the red pieces of fruit he was eating. He had no idea of the name of the strange fruit, but it tasted delicious to him.

"A-Aya-kun?" Came a weak voice between coughs.

Tsu zu ku…

Well, this is just a prologue I typed while I gave my mind a few minutes of rest from "Patience" and "Revenge". A few months ago I wrote in a notebook the prologue and chapter 1 of this fic, but have only typed the prologue.

I don't know when I'll update this, it will be when I finish one of the long fics I'm doing or when I have nothing better to do that typing next chapter.

What happened to the rest of Weiss? Will they make it alive out of the island? 

As always, comments with opinions and ideas, and a good reaction from ya people helps to update sooner. ^^

Hasta luego!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome To The Jungle

By: Anna Hibiki

Rating: R

Disclaimers: Weiss is not mine! It belongs to Koyasu-sama and other people with much more money than me.

Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai/Yaoi.

Pairings: You'll have to wait… But suggestions are always accepted ^^

Notes: Anything written in _Italic_ are thoughts. Things /written this way/ are mental talk.

This fic can be read in my page, mediaminer.org and ff.net.

Time to thank the reviewers! **Kix **(Arigato for reviewing! *glomps* ehee… I hope you survived all that baking!), **Snowshoe Koneko **(Arigato for reviewing! *glomps* *hands her a kleenex* oi… so many questions… *smiles* you'll know soon ^^ *hugs* the next chappies will be longer and yaoi will occupy them all!), **Kyra2 **(Arigato for reviewing! *glomps* Seems like some of them are alive, ne? It is an AU, guess I forgot to say it? Thank u and hope you like this chapter ^^)

Chapter 1

He turned quickly to look at his friend. He had been so busy with the red fruit that he hadn't heard Omi's approach. "Omi! Daijobu?"

Omi stood quiet staring at him for a moment and then ran to hug him. "What happened Aya-kun?" he asked, not letting go of his friend.

The redhead hugged back for a few seconds and then gently put the kid away. He gave him a few pieces of the red fruit, noticing Omi's (and his own) shudders. After all, they were soaked to the bone and their uniforms (even if Kritiker was a civil organization, they used military uniforms to work) that with so much water on were a lot heavier than they should. "I don't know, I can't remember." He finally said as he stripped off his uniform completely and motioned Omi to do the same. "They will dry sooner if we put them there on the beach." He explained and he put his clothes onto the sand, exposing them to the sun. "If we let them on we'll catch something bad."

They took a quick bath and when they got out of the water put on only their boxers, but left the rest of the clothes there to dry.

"Do you know what happened to the others?" Aya asked softly as they sat on the sand.

Omi shook his head. "I hope they're okay, I don't know what I would do if-"

"Guess I'm not alone in here." A calm voice said from behind them.

"NAGI-KUN!!!" Omi screamed and ran to hug his best friend. "You're alive! I'm so happ- Are you okay?!"

"Yeah." He dropped his jacket to the sand and sat with them, gladly taking the fruits the others offered him. "Don't you think" he said a few minutes later "that if the three of us are here, others could have survived too?"

"That would be great Nagi-kun! But I don't think they were so lucky."

Aya interrupted them. "I saw lots of them die Omi." He told both, but especially Omi. "We were seventy men, and I guess more than a half of them drowned, and don't even want to think of what happened to the other half."

Omi's eyes watered. "Do you think that Youji-kun and Ken-kun…" he didn't want to finish the question.

The redhead nodded. He knew it was cruel to tell the boy that his friends were dead, but he wasn't going to lie. He was absolutely sure that both the stupid playboy and the empty-headed goalie had died.

"Anyway," Nagi insisted, giving Omi a meaningful look. "I think we should go look for anyone who could be hurt or lost. If we ended up here, it wouldn't be that weird that someone else did too."

Aya glared at the two teens and rose to his feet to take his still somewhat damp clothes. "We're the only ones here." He complained but followed after them anyway.

The redhead's face reddened in shame when about half an hour later they found Farfello, one of Nagi's friends.

He was sitting on the sand, making holes and drawing patterns on it with a knife.

"Farf, are you okay?" Nagi asked him even if he knew that the Irishman couldn't feel any pain.

Farfello grinned wickedly and stabbed the sand more viciously. "Yeah." Was all he said.

"Do you know about the others?" Omi asked nervously.

Farfello shook his head. "No, I was here alone."

The blonde looked down. "Well," he said softly "eat this, you'll be hungry." He said handing him some more of the red fruit.

As he devoured the food, Farfello added one more question to the list. "Will anyone come to rescue us?"

"We can't know that." Was Aya's answer before the kids could say anything.

But there was no need to do that, because a noise interrupted them.

The four men snapped to alert mode, knowing that being in such a place, it could be a wild animal or who knows what.

The sound repeated again, this time sounding like a scream.

They cautiously approached the source of the sound, hiding behind a tree.

They heard it again, it sounded something like "hen-something" and this time it was accompanied with sounds of hitting.

Definitively, they weren't alone.

"C'mon! Why are you so ashamed to look at me? Don't be such a virgin! Oh wait, you ARE, ne?" came the obviously teasing voice.

"Shut up hentai!!"

"Mmm… I could do something to remedy that… but anyway," his voice turned dead serious. "Take your clothes off, I have to take a look at you, you're hurt and soaked, and that's a bad thing."

"No! You just want to see me naked and rape me!"

Another hitting sound. The four hiding men sweatdroped at the a little too familiar scene. "Oi!! Will you stop kicking me and let me take care of your wounds?! I'm serious, you're fucking bleeding."

Tsu zu ku…

How was it? Do you like it so far? Review and tell me, I love to know what readers think and am always open to suggestions and ideas you may give me so review!!

Hasta luego!


End file.
